Grace-Maya Friendship
The friendship between Grace Cardinal and Maya Matlin formed during their sophomore year of high school in Season 13 of Degrassi. Friendship History Overview The two originally met through Miles Hollingsworth III when someone created a hate page about Maya and he paid Grace to help take it down. Following this, they soon became classmates when Maya was sent to spend time in the Remedial Room after she discovered it was Zoë Rivas and openly sang a "death threat" song to her. During their time together, they two became close and officially became friends after Maya stood up to Grace and her friends about their attitude to being put in "The Rubber Room" and that they deserved better treatment than being viewed as criminals by others. During the course of season 13 and 14, the two become close and, as some may say, best friends despite being polar opposites; Grace is blunt, sardonic and hardcore whereas Maya is sweet, girly and friendly. In Degrassi: Next Class, the girls are still very close, however, their friendship is tested a handful of times. While they are in a band together, and help eachother through their problems, Grace admits to having feelings for Maya's boyfriend, and tries to kiss him after their break-up, but Maya forgives Grace. The pair Season 13 In Barely Breathing, Miles takes Maya to and introduces her to Grace in The Rubber Room and pays her for the information about who made the hate page for Maya, which turned out to be Zoë Rivas. In The World I Know, Maya is first introduced the the Rubber Room classroom after getting punishment for her "death threat" to Zoë. She watches as Grace in shock as she nearly stabs a boy in the crotch for checking out her sister. When caught staring at her, Grace demands to her, "What are you looking at, blondie?" which causes Maya to nervously takes her seat. When Maya asks to interview herself during her first class assignment in there, Grace calls her "Princess" and walks off. In Zig and Maya's presentation, Grace laughs at Zig's impersonation of Maya. In Better Man, Grace tells Maya to pretend like she doesn't care, and tells her that she thought that Maya wanted out of the room because she thinks she's better than them. Maya says she does not, and to prove her point, joins the game of Smackball. Maya asks Grace to help her make friends, even offering her to pay her, but Grace refuses to help her. Grace eventually emails Maya a list of things to do if she wants to fit in, and Maya has Tristan give her a makeover. Grace compliments Maya on her new look, which causes Maya to smile. Maya insults the teacher during class, and Grace asks her to hang out later, though Maya would have to blow off class. Maya skips class to hang with her, Zig, and Tiny on the picnic bench in front of the school. When she approaches them, Zig asks what she is doing there, and Grace says that she invited her. They make her hold onto a gun, and Grace yells at her to hide it when Maya holds it in plain sight. They have her shoot at a fish tank in a classroom, but when Maya pulls the trigger, the gun turns out to be a toy. Maya is shocked that she wanted to fit in with them at all, and leaves, saying that they all deserve better. They are all silent as she walks out. Later, Grace is impressed that Maya stood up to them, so she invites her to hang out with them. When Maya brings up how Zig still doesn't like her, Grace tells that she doesn't what Zig as a friend, warning her against befriending him again. When Maya casually asks if being friends means she gets to have her money back, Grace retorts, "No refunds". In What It's Like, they are in the Rubber Room with Zig and Tiny when they are turning in their reports. When Maya starts going through Zig's bag because she suspects that he took her laptop, Grace comments that Zig won't like that. Later, they all do trust exercises together. Grace was originally supposed to be Zig's partner, but she switches with Maya so that she could talk to Zig. In Close to Me , Maya tries to convince Grace, Zig, and Tiny to come to the dance, but Zig says no. Later, Zig and Grace show up to the dance, which surprises Maya. Grace is the one to figure out that Miles was the one to narc on Zig, and informs Maya as such. In You Are Not Alone, Grace is seen with Zig and Maya looking at all the clubs they could join. When Maya mentions Film Club, Grace looks over at the movies they have, and the people that are sitting there move the movies. Grace comments that if she wanted to steal the movies, she would have pirated them. Then, Maya pitches another idea to join show choir club, which causes both Zig and Grace to laugh and Maya. Zig says that they are viewed as outsiders, and they all come up with the idea to have an art exhibit at the school for a night. Later, Grace explains to Maya the dynamic of Tiny's gang, and warns her not to get involved. In Enjoy the Silence, Grace and Maya discuss Zig, with Maya revealing that she convinced Zig to try and quit the gang. Maya confesses that they made out, and Grace is convinced that she does like Zig. However, Maya reveals that she is still hung up on Miles, and she kissed Zig to stop him from leaving the house. Grace tells her that the only ways out of the gang is either death, jail, or moving far away, but Maya confesses that he has nowhere to go. After Tiny comes looking for Zig, Grace comments that he may have to stay at Maya's house for forever. At the art event, both Maya and Grace are excited. Maya wishes that Zig was there to see it, to which Grace points him out to her in the audience. Later, Maya looks for Zig in Grace's room in the art exhibit, but she hasn't seen him. Grace knows he went back to his old neighborhood and finds his location for Maya. Maya is upset he is at the bus station, but Grace sees it as an opportunity for Zig to escape. In How Bizarre, Grace, Maya, and Zig discuss Zig's new job at a restaurant. Season 14 In If You Could Only See, Tiny, Grace and Zig are in class when Maya walks in. She starts talking about how she's worried about Miles and they make fun of her because he's gay. After Maya has her nightmare in class Grace looks worried about her. In Can't Stop This Thing We Started, Maya and Grace are arm wrestling in class and Zig says "I believe in you Maya." After Grace won the match Maya asks if Grace is on steroids. In the hallway Grace and Maya are watching the match of Zig and Grace that Tiny uploaded and laughed and Zig got mad and pushed Tiny against the locker and Grace tells Zig to calm down and that it was a joke and Maya says teacher and Grace says "You'll discussed this in detention." Season 15 In #TeamFollowBack, Grace and Maya are preparing for their performance at The Feminist Club rally, but Maya is distracted because she is being threatened online. Grace almost tells Maya how she knows that Zig cheated on her with Zoë, but she stops and decides to tell her later. Grace finds out that Maya has been doxxed online. In [[SorryNotSorry|'#SorryNotSorry']], Grace and Maya are seen rehearsing for the dance. Jonah suggests they do a song about how much Maya loves Zig as their last song in which Grace loudly shouts in protest before realizing that she just gave away that she knew about Zig and the cheating. Maya says that she's sick of people lying to her and tells her that she's not needed for the dance and Grace walks out. At the end of the dance after the lockdown, Maya turns after talking to Zig and finds Grace. She grabs her and hugs her before telling her never to lie to her again. Trivia *Grace's first line was spoken to Maya. ("Hey, you're the video girl. Nice pics.") *Grace helped Maya to find the identity of Maya's hate page, who happened to be Zoë Rivas. *Grace seems to be on good terms with Maya's ex-boyfriend Miles. *When Maya brought up Zig, Grace warned her against becoming close to him, saying she doesn't want the new Zig to be her friend. Ironically, the three soon become best friends and regularly hang out with each other. *They were both put into the Rubber Room because of their behavior. However, the other Rubber Room kids don't really see Maya as being a true "Rubber Room" student given her sweet and friendly personality and only making it in the room because of a song that was deemed inappropriate. *They are both protective of Zig. **Grace is protective over Maya too. *They are both friends with Zig Novak, Zoë Rivas, Tiny Bell and Jonah Haak, although they both had a falling out with Zoë. *They are both in The Feminist Club. Gallery 897oiu.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h34m07s68.png 87uiouc.png 878yiyu.png 89yiyuiyu.png 89uoiuuio.png yuiii.png 897uiiuoio.png 78yuiun.png hkuii.png 7o7hj.png 87uiuiuio.png 76yuumnn.png 987uimm.png 89uioiui.png 45teter.png Grace Maya.jpg 89uiouoi.png Uiuiyoio.png 7yuiyiyyui.png 8yyyu.png Grace-Maya 13D.jpg Graya.jpg Opps .jpg Ziggracemaya.jpg 89uiooiuouio.png 8uiiooutgyh.png Uiiuoiouuiouiuio.png 786tyuytytty.png 78uiyyui.png Degrassi-ETS-Maya.png 9iiouooiioiuoio.png 8899uuyuiyuiyu.png rtytrrrttt.png 655tyytrt.png 567565tytytty.png tytyttytttyt.png 7rtyrtyry.png uytyttt.png 56tyrterer.png yrtyrtrtrrt.png yrtrrtrtrt.png uuutyytttu.png 67tytyyttyyt.png 65yttytytyt.png 75tyyrtrrtr.png Uiyyiuyyuyui.png Tyhtyhtyht.png 1404-09-tre.jpg D14 June5 SS 0042.jpg Get It Together Grace-Maya.jpg 4dddd.jpg 1421 282729.jpg 33ff.jpg Degrassi 13x17-01.png Degrassi 13x17-05.png CQrwRl4UwAA63I2.jpg large.jpg Snapshot 3 (30-07-2015 4-28 PM).png u898u89.png 98iuiu.png Ladies of next class.jpg 6f27e03daae8a9501a35bd27bd0f00e4.jpg 89032c11c518589e3d233e18bdd6f213.jpg 73606f583061f1b6147b1a1d1bed2da0.jpg tumblr_nxqfdgz5Ie1smkswfo1_540.png tumblr_nxpyxnOUGu1smkswfo1_540.png Tumblr nz7nwaXQ1y1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Tumblr nzkjn5BHWN1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Ilujonahbooboo.png I7yuiyuuyi.png Ghty5yi.png Tytytut.png T56456.png Iwjruoier.png 34re545.png graya.png graya1.png graya2.png graya3.png graya4.png graya5.png Ty435sf.png 34re545.png 54t5t554.png 6y56y566.png 89uyiyuiyuiyu.png 89yiiui.png 878778uyui.png 8iuiuui.png 78uuuyyu.png 87uyiyuiyu.png 2DNC001~0.jpg 9797uiyuyui.png dncs2still2152416.jpg DNCS204.jpg IMG_5130.JPG IMG_20160615_223902.jpg 98yiuyuiyui.png Tttr666666666.png 7uu7u7666.png IMG 5128.JPG IMG 5060.JPG IMG 5062.JPG IMG 5124.JPG IMG 5126.JPG IMG 5059.JPG IMG 5103.JPG BuyMePizzaa.png Y6665.png 55ttt.png 65yy65y6.png 7u67u6uu.png IMG 5552.JPG IMG 5553.JPG IMG 5570.JPG IMG 5604.JPG IMG 5584.JPG IMG 5622.JPG IMG 5617.JPG IMG 6171.JPG IMG 6161.JPG IMG 6082.JPG IMG 6115.JPG IMG 6121.JPG IMG 6113.JPG IMG 6110.JPG IMG 6111.JPG RiseAndGrindPic.jpg Tgttggtg.png Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:Season 16 Category:Season 17 Category:Conflicts